Modeling and simulation may be used for designing hardware and/or software implementations of designs. Such models have become increasingly complex, however, making it increasingly more difficult to identify undesired behaviors in models during simulation. Verification tools can provide a comprehensive approach to testing and verifying, e.g., identifying undesired behaviors, in designs. The increasing complexity of models, however, also makes it very challenging for designers to use verification tools to comprehensively test designs for undesired behaviors.